


Wakey Wakey

by starsinger



Series: Oh What the Hell [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim awakens and he’s not alone. He fell asleep alone… Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakey Wakey

All Jim remembered was that he went back to his dorm after a study group in the library. It was a rare Friday when he didn’t go out to the bars, or someone else’s bed, but he needed to help study for an upcoming Engineering test. He’d gotten home at 2300 and went to bed soon after. It was cold in the room he shared with Bones so, instead of turning on the heater, he buried under the covers in just his boxers, and very much alone. At least he thought he was alone.

Jim slowly awoke to the presence of someone pressed up against him. He blinked his eyes open to come face-to-face with the wall. Whoever it was, his body had just scooted over to accommodate them. Whoever it was, they were naked, and their erect manhood was pressed up against his blanket covered backside. He found himself removing his arm from beneath the covers and blearily groping for the person who’d invaded his space. His mind ran through the list of suspects: Finnegan, Mitchell, McCoy. He stopped as he grasped the erection behind him, Bones, it was definitely Bones.

“Bones?” he asked, half muffled by the pillow underneath him. “What are you doing?”

“I was cold,” came the reply.

“So you got naked and climbed in bed with me, without a blanket?” he asked suspiciously.

“Seemed like a good idea at the time,” Bones replied.

“Do you want to have sex? Is that what this is all about?” Jim asked.

“Well, I…” Bones trailed off.

“Bones, you’re worse than I am! All you had to do was ask!” Jim protested.

“Really? Never thought of that,” Bones mumbled using his free hand to rearrange the covers. Jim immediately noticed that it was warmer in the room. “I think we need a bigger bed,” Bones mumbled.

“Sure, try explaining THAT to the Academy!” Jim said wiggling enough so that he went from his side to his stomach. The he proceeded to wriggle out of his shorts. “One of these days, Bones, maybe you should try a candlelight supper. Your ideas of romanticism makes me wonder what Jocelyn saw in you.”

Bones chuckled, “You’ll have to ask her.” The full throated kiss Bones gave Jim made him sigh and relax. There were worse things than just letting this handsome man have his way with him. Jim’s own manhood hadn’t gone unnoticed as Bones reached between them and caressed it. Jim smiled against the kiss as Bones moved upwards and over Jim. Jim’s knees bent, giving Bones better access to the part of Jim’s anatomy that he was most interested in.

Bones’ mouth wrapped around Jim’s stiff cock as his fingers penetrated Jim’s ass. Jim closed his eyes, enjoying himself as Bones scissored him open with deft, questing fingers. Jim arched his back upward involuntarily as Bones hit his prostate. Bones simply chuckled. Soon, Jim was ready to cum, but Bones had other plans as he sat up and spread Jim’s legs a little further. Jim whimpered as Bones pushed his way in, and found himself wrapping his arms around Bones’ shoulder as the older man came back up for a kiss. Jim’s nails dug into Bones’ back as Bones continued his relentless assault into Jim’s body. Then, it came, a knock on the door. Jim looked at Bones, “Are you expecting someone?”

“No, are you?” Bones asked. “Who is it? And why are you at my door at 4 am!” Bones growled.

“It’s me, Gaila, and I need to talk to Jim,” came the timid voice.

“Gaila, give us a minute, will ya, kinda busy here,” Jim called before cutting the button. McCoy finished quickly before Jim grabbed a robe and opened the door while pulling it on. “Gaila, does Uhura know you’re here?”

“No, I’ve been gone all night,” Gaila replied miserably, walking in. “Can I stay here tonight? Curfew and everything.”

McCoy groaned, the rest of his night was shot. “Thanks,” Gaila replied with a bright smile before pulling off her clothes and joining McCoy in bed.

Jim watched as she snuggled down with the doctor, “Good luck with that.” He gestured toward the green woman suddenly in Bones’ arms before returning to Bones’ bed and settling down for the rest of the night.


End file.
